


I'll Never Let Them Hurt You

by SkyyCellabrate



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyyCellabrate/pseuds/SkyyCellabrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first official one shot! It's short and kinda blah but I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Let Them Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> "As razor sharp white teeth rip out our neckks, I saw you there.."
> 
> -Mcr

"I've gotta go Kenzie, I'll be home later."   
He says to her as he kisses her forehead.   
"You don't have to wait up for me if you don't want to."   
She smiles at him and nods her head.   
"Okay, love. Just wake me up when you get home? I'll miss you."   
She rolls over on her side and yawns, holding Franks pillow tightly.   
"I will, I promise."   
He smiles.   
"Your brother will be here and Jimmy is in the living room if you need anything. I love you."   
He gives her one more kiss then heads out the door. She doesn't know why he leaves all the time. Is he cheating? God she hopes not. She's loved him her whole life. Since her and her brothers were little. See, Frank lived next door to her growing up. Him and her oldest brother Gerard have been best friends since forever. But there's always been something about him she couldn't figure out. He was perfect. Too perfect. And their relationship was almost out of a fairytale, almost. Except this one thing. Every night, since he turned 18, he leaves for hours at a time. She has no idea why and he won't ever give her a straight answer. Jimmy, his best friend, says he just likes to walk around by himself. "It's how he gets his creativity to write." He tells her. She wants to believe him, but she gets so worried sometimes.   
"Fuck this."   
She thinks to herself as she gets out of bed. She needs to know what he's doing. She's had enough. She puts on her shoes and a hoodie and grabs her keys. As she turns the knob of her door she hears a voice from the hallway.   
"I don't know how much longer we can hide this from her, she's losing sleep over it and I can't stand seeing my sister like this."   
She stops immediately. Her brother is here.   
"Damnit. What am I gonna do?"   
She say quietly, trying think of an excuse to leave. She opens the door and smiles tiredly.  
"Hey little sister!"   
Gerard smiles and gives her a big hug.  
"Where ya goin'?"  
He let's go of her and looks down at her hand.   
"Oh, I was getting a headache so I decided to go for a drive and maybe stop at the store for something, do you want me to get you anything?"  
She spurted out quickly. She did have a headache true, she gets them everyday, so it seemed believable to Gee.  
"Oh. But I just got here! Can't you hang out for a minute? Pleeeaaaaaasssse?"  
He pouted and gave her that puppy dog look he knows she can't resist.  
"My head's hurting really bad. I need to get out for a few.. I promise we can hang out as soon as I get back. I just need the air. I'm sorry Gee. I love you!"  
she hugs him tightly and looks over at Jimmy.  
"Keep him company please. There's an Evil Dead marathon on TV, that'll entertain him."  
Kenzie let's go of Gee and waves bye as she turns to leave .  
"Wait! Kenzie!"  
She sighs and turns around, looking back at Gee with one eyebrow raised.  
"Can you get me coffee please? And a pack of smokes?"   
He smiles.  
"Ugh. Yeah okay."  
She shakes her head and smiles, then leaves. As she gets in the car she shivers, like something isn't right. She shrugs it off and starts the car.   
"I'm going to find him. I can't handle all this worry anymore..."   
She sighs and pulls away. But where to look first? She hasn't the slightest idea where he could've gone. She decides the park would be her best bet and drives in that direction, all the worst possibilities running through her mind.  
"What if he is cheating? Oh God...."  
It hurts her to even think about that. As she pulls into the park she notices she has the only car there.  
"Well his car was gone when I left.. Maybe he isn't here?"  
She decides to get out and walk around, he might've parked somewhere else and walked here after all.   
The wind is starting to blow as she picks a trail and starts walking around, looking in every possible direction for Frank. It's dark out so she can't see very far ahead of her, but she continues on the trail and hopes she can hear him. 

About 15 minutes pass and she starts to hear what sounds like footsteps behind her. She turns her head around to see who it is, but can't. It's too dark and whoever it is is too far away. She sighs and turns back around continuing to walk down the trail. The footsteps pick up and now she's getting nervous so she starts walking faster, but it's too late. He catches up to her and wraps his arms around her, she screams as she feels a sharp pain in her neck and falls to the ground, her assailent still attacking her.  
"Please........stop....."   
She sobs as her vision starts fading, about to pass out from the shock. He stops immediately and looks directly at her.  
"Wait.....No. No! FUCK!"  
He screams and pulls her close, panicking.

She found Frank.


End file.
